Home Sweet Home
by Nieryka
Summary: Slash Seqüência de Happy Hour. Constantine fez o convite, Balthazar aceitou. Preciso dizer mais? No final uma surpresa...evil
1. Home Sweet Home

Título: Home, Sweet Home

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Constantine Movie

Parzinho Romântico(?): Constantine/Balthazar

Classificação: Slash/NC-17

Sumário: Seqüência de Happy Hour. Constantine fez o convite, Balthazar aceitou. Preciso dizer mais?? No final uma surpresa...evil

Usualmente John teria deixado Chas subir até seu apartamento. O garoto vivia implorando para ajudar a organizar seus livros e artefatos, a dar uma mão em qualquer coisa que pudesse, nem que fosse apenas fazer café ou o jantar de Constantine; porque enquanto John comia, o garoto empunhava seus livretos sobre ocultismo e demonologia, citando parágrafos e mais parágrafos tentando fazer o exorcista comentá-los.

John nunca dizia uma palavra. Primeiro porque, na opinião de Constantine, Chas era apenas seu motorista e queria que continuasse assim. Sem envolvimento, sem conhecimento maior do que o necessário, sem ter que sujar as mãos, não importava o que ele tinha prometido para o garoto antes. E segundo: o garoto cozinhava que era uma maravilha, pra que desperdiçar fôlego falando??

Mas essa noite, não. Após um rápido encontro com o espírito de um bruxo nos subúrbios de L.A. John simplesmente pegou a bolsa com seus materiais das mãos de Chas e, ignorando a cara de aborrecimento e indignação do rapaz, bateu-lhe a porta na cara. Pura rotina aí também, mas nessa noite John estava com um pressentimento muito forte de que receberia visitas. Uma visita em especial.

Já havia se passado quase duas semanas desde que Balthazar e ele tinham tido aquele pequeno intercurso no bar de Midnite, e John começara a achar que o mestiço não ia aparecer, tendo até esquecido o assunto. Ele tinha mais coisas pra fazer, de qualquer forma, e não pensara mais em Balthazar até aquela noite, quando pensou ter visto o demônio em uma esquina ali perto enquanto voltavam desse último caso. E se John sabia de algo a seu próprio respeito era que seus pressentimentos raramente eram infundados.

John guardou suas coisas, tirou o casaco, jogou-o na cama e foi até a cozinha. Abriu uma garrafa de scotch e despejou dois dedos da bebida num copo enquanto dava uma olhada avaliadora a sua volta.

Tudo perfeitamente em ordem. As runas no batente contendo encantamentos fortes o suficiente para conter qualquer demônio ou criatura que tentasse invadir, os galões de água benta enfileirados nas janelas...e pequenos "salva-vidas" espalhados em lugares estratégicos da casa, para o caso de algo dar errado (e Constantine sabia melhor do que ninguém que de algum modo, quando menos se espera, alguma coisa _sempre_ acaba dando errado).

Tomou um gole da bebida, puxou uma cadeira, posicionou-a meio virada para a porta e sentou-se, o cotovelo direito apoiado na mesa e a cabeça apoiada nos dedos curvados. Cinco minutos depois ele ouviu três batidas ritmadas na porta.

A maçaneta girou lentamente e a porta foi aberta, revelando a figura elegante e sempre impecável de Balthazar. Ele encarou Constantine por um segundo e então seu olhar percorreu o batente, avaliando cuidadosamente o prejuízo que teria se lhe ocorresse tentar entrar naquela casa sem ser convidado.

- Não é educado deixar uma visita parada em frente da porta, Johnny.

Constantine se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a porta. Apoiou um ombro no batente e encarou Balthazar com uma expressão divertida no rosto pálido. O demônio franziu levemente a testa.

- E então? – indagou Balthazar, parecendo um pouco impaciente, o que agradou muito a Constantine.

- Eu estou considerando a idéia. – respondeu Constantine. – Tenha calma.

- Você me convidou, lembra-se, John?

Balthazar parecia realmente aborrecido, agora, e John teve que se lembrar que a paciência não era uma virtude das mais apreciadas pelos demônios; na verdade, eles não apreciavam virtude nenhuma, claro, mas era divertido ver Balthazar tão agitado e John jamais deixaria essa oportunidade passar em branco.

- Ora, vamos, Balthy. Por que toda essa pressa para entrar? – John sorriu de lado. – Eu poderia ter feito o convite só pra te mandar pro inferno com mais privacidade.

Foi a vez de Balthazar sorrir.

- Você não pode. Eu não quebrei nenhuma regra, e você não pode me atacar sem motivo ou afetaria o equilíbrio que é tão precioso para sua espécie.

- Eu não contaria com isso. – John se inclinou um pouco até estar quase cara a cara com Balthazar. – Você sabe...o que fez lá no Midnite's poderia ser encarado como um ataque, e eu teria todo o direito de revidar. – ele encarou o demônio fixamente. - Me dê uma boa razão para não fazê-lo aqui e agora.

A voz de Balthazar sibilou suavemente ao responder:

- Porque você quer _isso_ tanto quanto eu, John. Posso ver em seus olhos...e em outras partes também...- completou, dirigindo o olhar pra baixo da cintura de Constantine.

Demônio maldito e presunçoso, pensou Constantine, mas o diabo aqui (sem trocadilhos) é que ele tinha razão, então John deu as costas a porta, foi até a mesa, derramou mais um pouco de bebida em seu copo e, sem olhar para trás, disse alto e claro:

- Entre, Balthazar, você é meu convidado. Sinta-se á vontade...mas não muito.

Enquanto ouvia os passos leves de Balthazar cruzarem a soleira Constantine tomou mais um gole do scotch. Logo o mestiço estava de pé atrás dele e John virou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhá-lo.

- Nervoso, Johnny-boy? – sussurrou o mestiço, aproximando-se mais. – Primeira vez que convida um demônio para dentro do santuário de sua casa? Estou lisonjeado...acho. – Balthazar deu uma olhada avaliadora a sua volta enquanto John se voltava para ele. - Mas confesso que esperava mais da casa do grande e famoso John Constantine...

- Oh, desculpe se eu não arrumei melhor a casa pra te receber, Balthy...mas já que você também não trouxe flores ou bombons acho que estamos quites.

Sorrindo Balthazar se adiantou, tirou o copo de scotch que ainda estava na mão de John, colocou-o sobre a mesa e pousou as mãos na cintura do exorcista, puxando-o devagar. Os cílios de Constantine tremeram ligeiramente mas sua expressão, desafiadora e algo sardônica, não mudou. Quando o mestiço aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, tocando-o suavemente, John tentou não demonstrar o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha. Falhou completamente, claro.

- Só vamos estar quites depois que terminarmos o que você interrompeu no Midnite's, Johnny...- a língua de Balthazar traçou um delicado caminho pelo contorno da orelha de John, fazendo o exorcista gemer e agarrar a borda da mesa atrás de si com força. – Não acha melhor parar de tentar esconder o quanto está gostando disso, John? Fica difícil com uma ereção.

Para enfatizar o demônio apertou firme o volume mais do que evidente na frente das calças de Constantine; a reação de John não poderia ser mais agradável a Balthazar: gemendo o exorcista pressionou-se contra ele, agarrou-lhe a nuca e o puxou para si. Os lábios dele colaram-se aos de Balthazar mas isso não impediu John de dar a última palavra, como sempre:

- Se vai continuar falando eu vou começar a achar que é só isso que você sabe fazer, Balthy.

Os olhos de Balthazar brilharam, vermelhos e ávidos, e num segundo John foi empurrado contra a pia da cozinha, o demônio por cima dele, as mãos trabalhando habilmente para abrir os botões e o zíper de sua calça.

John agarrou Balthazar pelos cabelos e o beijou ferozmente, mordendo-lhe os lábios enquanto sentia uma das mãos do mestiço finalmente encontrar o caminho até seu sexo latejante e começar a masturbá-lo.

O demônio já tinha desabotoado a camisa de Constantine bem como as calças, então John sentiu-se ligeiramente em desvantagem ali com Balthazar ainda todo metido naquele maldito terno, de modo que largou os cabelos dele e começou a livrá-lo de seu caríssimo Armani. Uma tarefa que parecia fácil, mas tão logo John conseguiu tirar-lhe o paletó descobriu-se lutando contra um nó de gravata absolutamente impossível e a droga do colete, também. Constantine praguejou, fez outra tentativa e finalmente conseguiu desatar a maldita gravata; já os botões do colete pareciam precisar de senha pra sair, então ele mandou a paciência passear e num único e forte movimento rasgou a coisa de uma vez. Balthazar quase teve um ataque.

- Esse terno custou cinco mil dólares!!

- Bem, compre um mais barato ou mais fácil de tirar da próxima vez. – disse John, sem nenhum remorso. Ele nunca gostara daqueles ternos, mesmo...mas Balthazar parecia realmente aborrecido e John não queria que ele ficasse aborrecido...(Não quando o demônio ainda estava segurando seu pau em uma das mãos...podia ser perigoso...) então tratou de distraí-lo; sua mão desceu rapidamente pelo peito do mestiço até sua virilha, agarrou o sexo intumescido dele por cima do tecido caro de suas calças e o apertou de leve.

Balthazar gemeu, um som profundo e rouco que fez os cabelos na nuca de Constantine se arrepiarem, e empurrou os quadris, esfregando-se mais firmemente contra a mão do exorcista. Os olhares se encontraram e John viu os olhos de Balthazar ficarem negros de desejo, as pupilas dilatadas ao máximo, aquele brilho vermelho intensificando-se ainda mais.

- Johnny-boy...

A voz de Balthazar era um sussurro quente contra o pescoço de Constantine, os lábios movendo-se, a língua deslizando quente e molhada contra sua pele. John fechou os olhos por um momento perdendo-se nas sensações, ainda sentindo a mão do mestiço masturbando-o devagar então resolveu que não era má idéia retribuir o gesto. Abriu as calças de Balthazar habilmente e escorregou a mão para dentro; fez uma careta assim que seus dedos se fecharam no mastro longo e grosso do meio-demônio...justamente porque era REALMENTE longo e grosso.

_Merda._

Se John entendera bem as intenções de Balthazar naquela noite no Midnite's, (e ele tinha certeza de que entendera MUITO bem) as coisas iam começar a ficar complicadas, ali, pelo simples fato de que, mesmo quando transava com demônios masculinos, John nunca deixava de ser a parte ativa. NUNCA. Não com demônios...os malditos sempre acabavam se empolgando demais e Constantine preferia ser capaz de sentar e andar normalmente após uma transa, muito obrigado. Já era um ato heróico, lembrou, conseguir sair da cama de Ellie com alguma energia sobrando quando ELA se empolgava.

_Ok, eu realmente vou precisar de algum planejamento aqui, ou vou acabar literalmente fodi...ooops!_

Com um movimento brusco Balthazar tinha virado o exorcista de frente para a pia e agora John estava encarando os azulejos da parede de sua cozinha enquanto Balthazar se ocupava em beijar-lhe os ombros e as costas ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava aquela ereção enorme em seu traseiro, fazendo-o arrepiar-se...se de desejo ou de medo era algo que estava além da capacidade de identificação de John naquele momento, porque Balthazar ainda estava bombeando seu pau, agora mais firme e rapidamente.

- Balthazar...

- Sim, John...? – o mestiço mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Constantine e começou a descer as calças do exorcista lentamente, o peito roçando quente contra as costas dele. Apesar de si mesmo John gemeu entre dentes.

- Espere um instante, ok...

Balthazar franziu o cenho.

- O que é agora, Johnny? – perguntou, num tom de voz ligeiramente ameaçador mas ainda rouco de excitação. – Você não está em posição de me dar joelhadas dessa vez, então não comece a pensar que pode me interromper novamente...seria MUITO rude de sua parte...

John olhou para ele por sobre o ombro.

- É bom que não esteja pensando em fazer qualquer coisa contra minha vontade, Balthazar, porque nesse caso eu vou lhe mostrar o quão _rude_ posso ser antes mesmo que você consiga piscar! – os olhos do demônio cintilaram diante da ameaça mas John balançou a cabeça, controlando-se. – Preste atenção, seu idiota...eu não quero interromper nada...não é esse o caso...mas nem fodendo (literalmente) vamos fazer isso na minha cozinha, ok!!

Balthazar ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e soltou Constantine. Ora, um homem tinha que ter seus princípios, não? O exorcista afastou o demônio do caminho, foi até a mesa, virou o copo de scotch de uma só vez e começou a caminhar para o quarto, tirando a camisa. Olhou para trás e percebeu que Balthazar ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, com a cara mais hilária que já vira. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo confuso, excitado e hesitante...sem contar que seus cabelos desarrumados caindo sobre o rosto, suas calças e camisa abertas e o colete rasgado o deixavam ainda mais engraçado...e sensual. Nem John podia negar aquilo.

- Você vem ou não? – disse John. – Por mais bem dotados que os demônios sejam não acho que seu pau vai me alcançar daí...

Num piscar de olhos Balthazar estava sobre ele novamente. Os dois foram para o quarto em meio a uma confusão de abraços e beijos selvagens até que o demônio o empurrou de costas contra a parede ao lado da cama, segurou seus pulsos contra a parede e John, um pouco tonto, teve uma leve sensação de _déja-vu_ a respeito daquela situação.

Com um movimento sinuoso, deliberado, Balthazar colou-se ao corpo de John e sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz rouca:

- Acho que foi mais ou menos assim que paramos da última vez, Johnny-boy...

John fechou os olhos e Balthazar escorregou os lábios pelo pescoço do exorcista, subindo e descendo devagar, até alcançar a boca de John e deslizar a língua sobre os lábios parcialmente abertos dele, que estremeceu e então ofegou ao sentir o joelho de Balthazar subir lentamente entre suas pernas, massageando, provocando sua ereção. – Você se lembra, não, John...?

Constantine virou a cabeça lentamente até suas bocas se tocarem e, quando falou, a suave vibração de suas palavras arrepiou a ambos:

- É...mas da última vez você acabou de joelhos, Balthy.

O aperto em seus pulsos ficou mais firme e os olhos do mestiço o encararam de uma maneira subitamente ameaçadora; mas John Constantine era John Constantine: sem perigo não tinha graça.

- Posso pensar em uma posição mais interessante para você, John – Balthazar murmurou entre dentes - ...de quatro, talvez.

- Vai sonhando...

Mas John não estava exatamente em posição de protestar (embora o "protesto" tenha saído sem muita convicção...) e logo Balthazar o lembrou disso. O demônio puxou John pelos pulsos, virou-o, praticamente o jogou de cara para a parede e afastou as pernas do exorcista com um movimento firme do joelho. Constantine tentou se virar mas o peso de Balthazar o manteve no lugar enquanto erguia suas mãos e prendia seus pulsos com apenas uma mão, sobre a cabeça de John, para que a outra pudesse ter toda a liberdade que devia.

Constantine sorriu.

Segurando firme, Balthazar se ocupou em tirar do caminho a calça negra de John e logo ela caiu aos pés dele com um ruído farfalhante; ao mesmo tempo Constantine sentiu algo quente, duro e molhado contra seu traseiro.

A experiência ensinara John a não esperar muitas preliminares quando se tratava de juntar demônios e sexo, o que era muito bom, em sua opinião, porque nenhum dos dois estava ali para um encontro romântico...longe disso, na verdade...mas, quando Balthazar segurou seu quadril com força, firmando-o, tudo o que o exorcista conseguiu pensar foi que, de alguma forma, estavam esquecendo alguma coisa, ali; mas o peito de Balthazar era quente e musculoso em suas costas, o demônio agora respirava pesadamente contra o cabelo e a nuca de John, mordendo-lhe os ombros devagar e esfregando o sexo duro como aço entre suas nádegas ainda sem penetrá-lo, então, por um momento, ele não se importou com o que estava esquecendo e simplesmente se concentrou na sensação deliciosa do corpo de Balthazar ondulando por trás dele.

Já fazia algum tempo que John não era o passivo na cama e, por mais que gostasse de estar no comando das coisas, também gostava de sentir o outro lado da moeda.

_Deus. Já faz o quê...?...meses desde a última vez. Desde aquele dia em que Midnite e eu..._

A voz de Balthazar o despertou de repente:

- Johnny, Johnny...- ele murmurou. - Você realmente me surpreende, sabe? – John deixou escapar um gemido frustrado, porque o demônio diminuíra os movimentos por trás dele, movimentos que faziam o sexo de John, agora tão duro que ele não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar sem alívio, se esfregar contra a parede. – É assim que você quer que eu o foda? – ele sorriu contra os cabelos negros do exorcista. – A seco?

Constantine se contraiu. Então fora _isso_ que ele esquecera. Claro.

Virou a cabeça e olhou para Balthazar por sobre o ombro, vendo, preocupado, o enorme sorriso malicioso do demônio e o brilho em seus olhos que indicava sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida que estava planejando algo. Algo que provavelmente seria muito desagradável, pensou John.

- Balthazar, eu estou avisando...merda! - o demônio largara seu quadril mas a pressão de seu corpo era o suficiente para impedir John de se mover. O exorcista de repente sentiu a boca seca e o coração saltando no peito, sua mente já trabalhando rápido para encontrar uma maneira de se livrar daquilo e, finalmente, dar ao mestiço aquela passagem só de ida para o inferno que ele já estava prometendo há tempos. Tentou livrar as mãos, mas não teve sucesso. – Balthazar!

A gargalhada rica e quente do meio-demônio encheu o ar e John franziu o cenho. Sentiu dois dedos escorregadios penetrando-o lentamente.

_Mas que porra...?_

- Devia ter visto sua expressão, Johnny...- ronronou Balthazar, soltando os pulsos de Constantine. – Impagável...

- Seu filho da puta!

- Onde está seu senso de humor? Afaste as pernas mais um pouco, Johnny-boy...

John emitiu um ruído que poderia ser um rosnado ou um palavrão, não dava pra saber ao certo, mas como estava mais excitado do que aborrecido obedeceu.

O que quer que Balthazar estivesse usando como lubrificante (John procurou não pensar muito a respeito _disso_) funcionava bem e rápido: logo o demônio já conseguia deslizar três dedos para dentro do corpo de Constantine e, apesar da sensação ainda ser intrusiva, o exorcista não protestou quando os sentiu serem substituídos por algo mais...substancial.

Balthazar o penetrou em um único e forte movimento e John teve que apoiar as duas mãos para não enfiar a cara na parede, um grito abafado escapando de seus lábios antes que conseguisse evitar. O demônio segurou seu quadril com uma mão e a outra deslizou pelo peito de John, em parte para sustentá-lo e em parte para provocar-lhe os mamilos. Constantine pressionou a testa na parede e cerrou os dentes com força quando Balthazar beliscou um, depois o outro e começou a esfregá-los com as pontas dos dedos macios.

- Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, John, poderia realmente acreditar que você nunca fez isso antes. – Balthazar recuou e então mergulhou mais fundo em John, a força da estocada erguendo o exorcista na ponta dos pés. Constantine afundou as unhas na pintura meio descascada da parede e gritou novamente. – Você é apertado como uma virgem de sacrifício, Johnny-boy...

Constantine teria ficado muito feliz em mandar o mestiço praquele lugar mas infelizmente sua voz reduzira-se a grunhidos e gemidos ofegantes agora que cada arremetida o atingia bem naquele ponto profundo e especial dentro dele, então era impossível, mas em pensamentos John estava seguro de que jamais uma criatura fora tão xingada em toda a sua vida!

Quando as estocadas começaram a ficar mais fortes, rápidas, e a respiração de Balthazar ficou descompassada, John sentiu a mão do mestiço escorregar entre seu corpo e a parede para agarrar seu sexo e masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo intenso da penetração. Foi nesse momento que Constantine mandou pro inferno qualquer discrição, deitou a cabeça para trás no ombro de Balthazar, e começou a gemer alto, ofegando a intervalos curtos até que finalmente atingiu o clímax e gozou fortemente na mão do demônio e contra a parede; após um ou dois segundos Balthazar também alcançou seu próprio orgasmo e o exorcista fechou os olhos com força ao sentir aquele calor preenchê-lo de maneira estranhamente agradável; ao mesmo tempo descobriu que suas pernas não poderiam sustentá-lo por mais nem um minuto.

Parecendo perceber que John estava prestes a ir ao chão Balthazar o segurou, um braço passado firmemente sobre seu peito e o outro lhe rodeando a cintura enquanto ele se recuperava, as duas mãos e a testa ainda apoiadas na parede.

- Ainda entre nós, Johnny-boy? – sussurrou jocosamente o mestiço, o hálito quente contra o ouvido do exorcista. – Parece um pouco...abalado. Foi demais pra você?

- Falando em ego super desenvolvido...- Constantine fez uma careta ao perceber que ainda estava ligado a Balthazar...de maneira profunda. - Ahn...quer fazer o favor de...ow, obrigado.

- Não por isso.

- Agora cai fora.

- Perdão!?

Constantine virou-se.

- Eu já me diverti, você já se divertiu, agora dê o fora. Eu quero dormir.

- Francamente, John, você não tem nenhum senso romântico...

- Sei, sei, sei...- disse John, então passou pelo mestiço e desabou na cama...de bruços, claro. – Você sabe o caminho da porta.

A última coisa que Constantine queria era Balthazar ali enquanto ele estava cansado e vulnerável daquela maneira. Tinha que fazer o demônio sair enquanto ainda podia fingir que tinha alguma energia sobrando...e em alguns minutos não ia conseguir nem se manter de olhos abertos.

Com um sorriso algo enigmático, mas que sem dúvida nenhuma continha uma grande parcela de prazer pelo que tinha ocorrido ali, Balthazar deixou o quarto de John já recompondo-se (na medida do possível para quem tivera uma ou outra peça de roupa rasgada).

Constantine ouviu quando a porta da frente finalmente bateu e então fechou os olhos, exausto, mergulhando no sono.

Quinze minutos depois John despertou bruscamente. Alguém estava esmurrando a porta da frente com força, desesperadamente, chamando seu nome.

- John!! John, você está aí?? John!!

Em meio ao atordoamento ele reconheceu a voz.

_Chas?_

- John!! JOHN!!

Por um momento John ficou tentado a não responder, imaginando o que teria acontecido para que Chas estivesse na sua porta naquela hora da noite e agindo como se o mundo fosse acabar se John não respondesse.

- JOHN!!

Mais batidas, dessa vez ainda mais fortes.

- Ok, eu já vou!! – Constantine gritou do quarto e se levantou devagar. Era melhor ir ver de uma vez o que estava acontecendo, antes que alguém no prédio resolvesse chamar a polícia ou que Chas conseguisse mesmo por a porta abaixo.

Após vestir-se de maneira apropriada para receber (e talvez estrangular) seu jovem motorista-aprendiz, John foi até a porta e a abriu, certificando-se de parecer tão irritado quanto realmente estava ao encará-lo.

- Jesus, garoto, o que é agora??

- Oh, John, graças a Deus!!

Chas estava praticamente dando pulinhos em frente da porta, os olhos enormes, antes assustados, agora transbordantes de alívio; John teve a impressão de que estava diante de um cachorrinho gigante e excitado sacudindo a cauda para o malévolo dono que o deixara pra fora de casa. Na verdade a impressão era tão forte que o exorcista ficou muito inclinado a arranjar uma coleira e mandá-lo sentar, rolar ou possivelmente e de preferência, fingir-se de morto!

- Que diabos está aconte...

- Oh meu Deus, John...- começou o garoto, tremendo como uma vara verde. – Quando eu o vi saindo daqui pensei que você estivesse morto, ou ferido, ou...ou...sei lá...então eu TIVE que vir e...

- Chas...?

- Hun?

- De que diabos você está falando? Viu quem? – quando percebeu que o rapaz ia desatar a falar feito louco novamente o exorcista ergueu uma mão para fazê-lo silenciar e completou. – Do começo e com calma.

Enquanto o rapaz respirava fundo Constantine tentou se lembrar se ainda tinha aspirinas em casa; já estava sentindo a enxaqueca começar a tomar corpo.

Chas começou a falar:

- Bem, eu estava passando por aqui a caminho da garagem, sabe...- explicou ele, tentando soar casual, mas não era muito fácil já que John sabia muito bem que o caminho para a empresa de táxis onde ele trabalhava ficava do outro lado da cidade. – E então, de repente, eu vi aquele mestiço, Balthazar...aquele que você me mostrou uma vez, lembra...? – John assentiu e o rapaz continuou. – Bem, ele estava saindo daqui do prédio, então eu imaginei que talvez...talvez você estivesse com problemas...então eu vim ver se...se você estava bem. Você está bem, certo?

_Estou com sono, minha cabeça está explodindo e certas partes inconfessáveis da minha anatomia estão REALMENTE me incomodando no momento, ou seja...NÃO eu NÃO estou BEM._

- Sim, eu estou bem, Chas. – respondeu John, suspirando. – Balthazar e eu tínhamos um assunto pra resolver, só isso.

Chas sorriu aliviado e então, inesperadamente, sua barriga roncou tão alto quanto o rugido de um tigre. Um tigre bem grande e faminto John percebeu. O rapaz ficou vermelho.

- Eu...ah...ia deixar o carro na empresa e...comer algo...por aí...mas...

John reprimiu um sorriso. Paciência, pensou, resignando-se a adiar seu descanso por mais algum tempo; e, de qualquer forma, também estava ficando com fome.

- Espere aí um instante. –disse. – Vou buscar meu casaco.

- Você vai sair? – perguntou Chas, um tanto tolamente.

- _Nós_ vamos. – respondeu o exorcista, indo para o quarto. Ao voltar acrescentou - Você me acordou e agora estou com fome. Aquela lanchonete na outra esquina é uma droga, mas vai ter que servir. Vamos.

O sorriso que se abriu no rosto do garoto fez John esquecer, por um momento, qualquer enxaqueca.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde John estava de volta e assim que parou em frente de seu apartamento soube que algo estava errado.

Abriu a porta lentamente. Quando seus olhos fixaram-se no batente, praguejou.

_Miserável! Eu devia saber!_

Um dos símbolos de proteção gravados na madeira fora arranhado, inutilizando, pelo menos em parte, o encantamento. Um demônio menor ainda não poderia passar sem ser admitido, mas um demônio mais forte não ficaria intimidado por uma barreira fraca. Balthazar devia ter feito aquilo antes de sair do apartamento, claro, e Constantine xingou-se por ter baixado a guarda de maneira tão idiota; sabia, no entanto, que para fazer aquilo o mestiço também se ferira...suas garras ficariam inúteis por semanas...o que era um consolo para John apesar de tudo. Mas a coisa não parava por aí; eles tinham sido rápidos: Alguém...ou alguma coisa...estava lá dentro...esperando por John.

John puxou a corrente de metal que acionava as roldanas das janelas e logo uma luz difusa encheu o apartamento, vinda dos letreiros e postes de iluminação na rua. De onde estava Constantine conseguia ver a silhueta de alguém sentado na poltrona vermelha no canto do quarto. Enfiou uma mão por dentro do casaco e tirou duas ampolas de água benta do bolso interno enquanto a outra já segurava firmemente um pergaminho velhíssimo, onde estava escrito o nome secreto do Arcanjo Miguel. Pronunciar esse nome paralisaria qualquer demônio ou criatura imunda tempo suficiente para que John pudesse fazer seu trabalho com calma. Avançou devagar até postar-se junto à entrada do quarto.

Então seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz fraca e ele reconheceu imediatamente quem estava ali. Constantine empalideceu mortalmente.

A figura sentada na poltrona cruzou as pernas e sorriu. John sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

- Olá, John. Há quanto tempo.

- Oi, Lú.

Fim da Segunda Parte da Trilogia. (Agora é moda, poxa...)

Eu SEI que sou má! A seguir, no segundo capítulo de Home, Sweet Home: John e Lúcifer tem uma séria conversa porque...ora...Lú nunca foi de gostar de dividir os brinquedos, sabe...

(Desculpem sinceramente pela demora. Tive que reescrever essa fic duas vezes porque não estava ficando como eu queria. A continuação virá com menos atraso...espero...sorry)


	2. From Hell

Título: From Hell

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Constantine Movie

Parzinho Romântico(?): Constantine/Lúcifer

Classificação: Slash/R

Sumário: Continuação de Home Sweet Home. Lúcifer resolve aparecer para lembrar a John umas coisinhas...

**Nota**: Estou usando como referência o aspecto físico (só o aspecto físico, não o enredo) do personagem Lúcifer concebido segundo a visão de Neil Gaiman (Sandman) e Mike Carey (Sandman Apresenta: Lúcifer). Por mais divertido que tenha sido ver a versão do Movie eu ainda prefiro a versão linda e loura de Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã. E quem tiver oportunidade de ler Sandman Apresenta: Lúcifer – A Opção Estrela da Manhã com certeza vai se apaixonar...pelos textos de Mike Carey...rs...Oh, e dedico esta fic para Lil's B, Yagami RaH e especialmente para vickarasu (assim mesmo, com letra minúscula, certo, moça?) que vem acompanhando pacientemente minha Trilogia Constantinesca(??) e até a recomendou gentilmente em seu blog. Thanks pela força, menina!! Obrigada a todas pela paciência!! Espero que se divirtam!

**Nota2**: Oh, eu ia me esquecendo...quem gosta de fics slash de Constantine e se vira bem lendo em inglês eu recomendo as fanfics de Guede Mazaka, minha ídala!! Ela escreve que é uma beleza e eu procurei absorver o máximo do humor das fics e da personalidade do Constantine dela, que é absolutamente perfeito!! Sou um zero á esquerda perto dessa mulher -- Eu recomendo a fic How To Plan A Funeral, que é hilária!! Beijos!

**Aviso:** Um pouco de violência e abuso nesse capítulo, mas não se preocupem: só o orgulho de Constantine sairá ferido.

**From Hell**

Constantine guardou no casaco as ampolas de água benta e devolveu o pergaminho ao bolso lentamente. Eram brinquedos inúteis contra seu visitante e de qualquer forma só serviriam para irritá-lo; e John não tinha certeza se queria ver Lúcifer irritado.

Procurou no bolso o maço de cigarros, bateu-o contra a mão, tirou um e o acendeu com seu isqueiro dourado. Deu uma longa tragada antes de voltar a olhar na direção do homem sentado na poltrona vermelha, esperando sinceramente que suas mãos não estivessem tremendo muito.

— Sabe, John...esse vicio ainda vai acabar matando você.

A voz era suave, embora indiscutivelmente masculina, profunda e ligeiramente rouca. Uma voz capaz de seduzir mas também capaz de aterrorizar...tudo dependia da intenção, do efeito. John pensou distraidamente numa analogia com chicotes de seda, mas tratou de sair da área dos devaneios e se concentrou no momento, antes que se arrependesse ainda mais de ter saído da cama naquele dia.

— Existem maneiras piores de morrer, imagino. — comentou, plenamente consciente de que a frase não fora uma escolha muito feliz de sua parte. Encarou o brilho divertido que suas palavras causaram nos olhos dourados de Lúcifer e tragou novamente. — Na maioria das vezes eu até gosto de visitas-surpresa, Lú, mas esta não é uma noite muito boa. E eu não esperava voltar a te ver tão cedo, se bem me entende.

— Perfeitamente. — disse Lúcifer, recostando-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona, o couro vermelho emoldurando com perfeição os cabelos dourados e os belos traços do anjo caído. Ouro falso contra uma moldura de sangue, era isso que parecia á Constantine, e ele pensou com certo humor que essa era uma imagem muito apropriada. — Não se preocupe, John, já que você ainda não está morrendo, não estou aqui á negócios. É apenas uma visita.

Um canto dos lábios de John se repuxou involuntariamente.

— E isso supostamente deveria me deixar mais feliz?

O sorriso de Lúcifer se alargou e John teve que resistir a um desejo urgente de recuar.

— Por que não se senta, John? — o demônio indicou com um gesto a beirada da cama. — Temos que conversar.

_Oh, ótimo! Sentar? Eu tive sorte da lanchonete estar tão cheia que Chas e eu tivemos que comer de pé, agora ele quer que eu sente?? Por que de repente eu tenho a impressão de que essa noite esta durando muito mais do que deveria??_

John não se moveu.

— Podemos pular as formalidades, Lú? Porque eu quero muito, muito mesmo, descansar. Esta foi uma noite daquelas e...

— Ah, eu sei exatamente como foi sua noite, John...— cortou Lúcifer, levantando-se da poltrona repentinamente, olhos fixos em Constantine, assustando o exorcista e fazendo-o recuar dois passos involuntariamente. — As pistas espalhadas por seu apartamento são bastante óbvias, claro.

Bem, John não podia dizer que ele estava errado. Aparentemente Balthazar não se incomodara em recolher todos os botões que John rasgara de sua camisa, ou alguns pedaços de seu colete...e havia aquela maldita mancha na parede, que ele prometera a si mesmo limpar pela manhã. Mas, e daí?

John ia dizer a Lúcifer para falar logo qual a razão da maldita visita e esquecer sua vida sexual, quando notou que os olhos dourados do demônio estavam agora circundados de um perigoso tom vermelho-fogo e, de alguma forma, apesar da fisionomia aparentemente calma, o exorcista podia sentir que ele irradiava uma profunda irritação.

O demônio se aproximou devagar e John fez o possível para não se mover quando ele começou a rodeá-lo, como um tigre rodeando a presa antes do bote fatal. Lúcifer o encarava com os olhos apertados, e só Deus sabia o que o maldito estava pensando.

— Você me decepcionou, John. — disse Lúcifer, sem parar de andar ao redor do exorcista de maneira enervantemente lenta. — Eu não imaginei que você fosse esquecer tão cedo á quem realmente pertence. Isso me deixa muito aborrecido.

John se virou ao perceber que o demônio parara bem atrás dele; não queria estar em posição ainda mais vulnerável do que já estava.

— Exatamente do que estamos falando aqui, Lú? – perguntou, sem disfarçar sua confusão, pois já cansara daquele joguinho de gato e rato. — Se está falando sobre minha alma pertencer ao inferno isso já é notícia antiga, lamento dizer, porque já sei disso desde os meus malditos quinze anos.

Lúcifer avançou tão rapidamente que John não teve tempo de recuar. O demônio estendeu a mão, agarrou-o com força pelos cabelos, e o exorcista não conseguiu conter um grito abafado quando Lúcifer o puxou para si.

John tentou empurrar o demônio, mais por instinto do que por achar que poderia mesmo se livrar, e o encarou. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo ali, mas não achava que ia acabar bem.

— O que foi, Johnny? Surpreso? — sussurrou Lúcifer de encontro ao rosto de Constantine, ainda segurando-o pelos cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra lhe rodeava a cintura. — Será possível que você tenha esquecido, desde os seus malditos quinze anos como os chama, o que conversamos na primeira vez que nos encontramos?

— Eu não sei de que porra você está falando, Lú – ofegou Constantine em meio á dor, certo de que Lúcifer ia arrancar seu couro cabeludo se não relaxasse o aperto nos próximos três segundos. — Mas sei que você não pode fazer isso! Não pode vir até aqui em cima e me ferir sem desobedecer as regras Lá de Cima e se comprometer! Solte-me!

A risada do demônio ecoou pelo apartamento de John e o exorcista ponderou que talvez seu tom de voz não fora muito apropriado...principalmente considerando que aquele ali era Lúcifer, o próprio Senhor do Inferno, e ele já não parecia de muito bom humor...mas então Constantine se lembrou que seu dia fora muito agitado e ser arrastado pelos cabelos por um demônio dentro de sua própria casa não contribuía exatamente para deixá-lo paciente, tolerante ou gentil...então pro diabo com isso!!

— Você está me machucando!! — sua voz evidenciava mais surpresa do que propriamente um protesto. Todo mundo sabia que demônios e anjos não podiam interferir diretamente com seres humanos; nem Lúcifer ou o próprio Arcanjo Miguel, se resolvesse dar uma voltinha aqui embaixo, escapavam á essa regra, então por que diabos isso estava acontec...

— Você vai descobrir que eu posso fazer isso e muito mais, Johnny...— Lúcifer murmurou junto ao ouvido do exorcista enquanto o arrastava para a cama. — Vai se lembrar de umas coisas, também, já que sua memória parece ter mergulhado num limbo bastante conveniente para o que resolveu fazer esta noite. Tsc...tsc...não se trai o demônio, John...não é saudável...

John foi jogado no meio da cama com violência e mal teve chance de se erguer, porque Lúcifer seguiu-o no mesmo instante, subindo na cama como um gato selvagem, os olhos ardentes ao se ajoelhar entre as pernas abertas do exorcista. Constantine tentou se erguer novamente, recusando-se a ceder ao pânico que ameaçava paralisar seus membros, mas a mão forte do Anjo Caído o manteve no lugar.

_Oh merda, merda, merda..._

Lúcifer se inclinou para John e o pressionou na cama, uma mão ainda em seu peito enquanto a outra percorria seu corpo lentamente. John se debateu, chutou e rosnou, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi arrancar sorrisos ternos da parte do demônio. ISSO, sim, era assustador. John notou que as unhas de Lúcifer tinham se tornado garras longas e afiadas que, conforme passavam sobre suas roupas, iam cortando-as com precisão milimétrica, sem encostar em sua pele. Constantine parou de se debater assim que percebeu que, se continuasse a se mover, provavelmente uma hora ou outra aquelas garras não cortariam só o tecido...

— Sabia que você ia acabar se comportando, John. — ronronou o demônio, contra os lábios de Constantine, lambendo-os devagar.

Nãoestava em seus planos para aquela noite ser estuprado pelo Demônio em pessoa, mas Constantine não tinha exatamente condições de evitar aquilo só com seus conhecimentos arcanos ou seus talismãs, por mais fortes que fossem e por mais inteligente que John fosse ao utilizá-los. A única coisa que poderia salvá-lo seria algum tipo de intervenção cósmica ou alguma merda parecida, afinal Lúcifer estava quebrando umas regras bem sérias naquele momento, e mesmo que John não achasse que seria o tipo de cara que seria salvo por um raio espetacularmente poderoso vindo do céu pelo menos sentia que algo _deveria_ acontecer!! E rápido, peloamordedeus, porque nem em um milhão de anos ele poderia dar conta de DOIS demônios em uma única noite!!

— Agora está se lembrando, John?

— Sim, Lú...— murmurou John, pálido, torcendo os lençóis com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos. — Acabei de lembrar do bastardo sádico que você é. Acabe logo com isso!!

Lúcifer o encarou com atenção e John sabia que ele estava tentando achar indícios de mentira. Constantine sustentou o olhar do demônio embora seus olhos ardessem como...bem...como o diabo.

Lúcifer suspirou.

— Parece que afinal de contas você está dizendo a verdade, John. — disse. — Você não se lembra de nosso primeiro encontro...mas vou ajudar a refrescar sua memória. — Lúcifer, a despeito dos novos e vigorosos protestos de John, segurou-lhe a cabeça com ambas as mãos e avisou. — Isso pode doer um pouco, John...mas você se acostuma.

— Não ouse...OH PORRA!!!

_Chamas. As chamas infernais, é claro._

_John estava de pé bem no meio de uma das ruas de uma Los Angeles infernal que não diferia em nada da paisagem que ele costumava visitar de tempos em tempos quando algum caso necessitava de algo mais...ou de seus pesadelos._

_Lúcifer o mandara até ali para quê, afinal? John já estava cansado de saber que aquele seria seu destino mais cedo ou mais tarde e isso já não o assustava mais; não sabia se ia continuar com essa opinião quando finalmente pegasse seu bilhete final de descida, mas esse dia ainda não chagara e ele não ia se preocupar com isso...não quando tinha coisas mais urgentes no momento. _

_Olhou para o lado, para um veículo semidestruído no acostamento e o identificou vagamente como uma ambulância. Franziu o cenho. Aquela cena não lhe era estranha._

_Foi então que viu._

_A porta da ambulância se abriu de repente e um garoto de não mais que quinze anos apareceu; olhos arregalados, pálido e tão cheio de terror que John quase fechou os olhos para não ter que vê-lo. Sabia muito bem quem era._

_John acompanhou a si mesmo em uma jornada que já tinha feito anos atrás: a descoberta de onde estava, a terrível perseguição dos demônios que o tinham farejado no momento em que saíra da ambulância..."Moleque idiota! Devia ter ficado dentro da porra da ambulância..." e então o encontro. _

_Constantine não se lembrava dessa parte. Não se lembrava do homem elegantemente vestido de branco que fora até o garoto assustado e limpara suas lágrimas tão gentilmente; que o abraçara e afugentara os demônios com sua simples presença. John não se lembrava de nada disso...mas sabia que tinha acontecido. Sabia o que vinha agora, também, como sabia o que aconteceria em seguida num filme de que não se lembrava totalmente mas começara a se recordar do enredo: As palavras doces misturadas ao amargor de saber que seu destino seria voltar para lá vezes sem conta, até que um dia finalmente seria para sempre...as mãos macias e os lábios quentes que o faziam ceder cada vez mais enquanto o demônio sussurrava em seu ouvido coisas que ele se recusaria a lembrar mais tarde...a sensação ao mesmo tempo dolorosa e deliciosa quando Lúcifer o tomara como seu..._

_"Você pertence á mim, Johnny...lembre-se disso. Pode fazer o que quiser com seus amigos e amantes humanos, mas o único demônio que tem direito de possuí-lo sou eu. Nunca se esqueça disso. Não me decepcione."_

_"Não vou decepcioná-lo. Juro! Por favor, continue...Lú..."_

_John fechou os olhos com tanta força que achou que eles iam afundar no crânio. Sentiu seu corpo se sacudir inteiro com as ondas de náusea que estava sentindo e caiu de joelhos no pó vermelho da estrada arruinada._

Sentiu os dedos de Lúcifer acariciando seu rosto e abriu os olhos.

Ok. Da frigideira para o fogo. Engoliu em seco e lutou novamente contra o ardor em seus olhos que ameaçava transformar-se em lágrimas. Lúcifer o encarava serenamente, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Bem, ele daria uma resposta.

— Muito bem, Lú...— John não conseguiu deixar de usar aquele nome e se amaldiçoou por isso. — Agora já me lembrei de que, além de um bastardo sádico você também é um desgraçado de um pedófilo...mais alguma... revelação...bombástica...?

Oh Não! Sua voz não podia estar tremendo daquela maneira!

— Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Johnny. — Lúcifer sorriu novamente e se inclinou mais uma vez para beijá-lo. — Por que se recusar a admitir que gostou? Um menino tão doce e tão assustado, naquele lugar horrível, sem nunca ter realmente se sentido protegido e amado nem pelos próprios pais...você se entregou para mim por vontade própria e sabe disso. Você implorou, John.

— Cale a boca! Cale a boca, ok!! Já entendi!! — John fechou os olhos novamente e não fez nenhum movimento quando sentiu a língua de Lúcifer entrar em sua boca, explorando, saboreando-o com vontade. Também não protestou quando suas roupas foram removidas e as mãos do demônio começaram a passear por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

— Vou acertar as contas com Balthazar mais tarde, John — Lúcifer posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas de Constantine e começou a massagear o sexo do exorcista ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava dois dedos em sua entrada apertada. John gemeu de dor _e_ de prazer, voltando a agarrar os lençóis com força, cerrando os dentes. — Por hora, vou me encarregar de remover do seu corpo qualquer traço daquele demônio maldito...e me certificar de que você nunca mais esqueça, John. Nunca mais...

— Oh, pelo amor de...você vai fazer isso ou não??

Lúcifer riu, então mergulhou fundo dentro do corpo de John. Constantine achou que conseguiria segurar o grito. Achou errado.

Quando John acordou, se deu conta de duas coisas: estava completamente vestido na cama e com uma bela dor no...bem, no departamento de trás.

Estava deitado de bruços, obviamente, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um pacote de papel pardo bem na sua frente, ainda cheirando á sanduíche gorduroso de ovos com bacon.

_Mas que diabos...?_

Sua memória começou a voltar aos poucos, ainda confusa e estranhamente embotada, mas mesmo assim estava lá.

Lembrava-se agora, nitidamente, do momento em que entrara em seu apartamento após despachar Chas num ônibus para casa; lembrava-se do sanduíche que trouxera para comer pela manhã e de ver as marcas que Balthazar fizera no batente de sua porta. Depois disso tinha entrado e feito uma proteção improvisada para passar a noite, o suficiente para dormir sossegado até o dia seguinte e arrumar as coisas de maneira apropriada...então simplesmente desabara na cama e caíra no sono assim que sua cabeça encostara no colchão. Sem demônios esperando na poltrona.

Mas então...

_Um sonho! Uma porra de sonho!!_

Mas não fora um sonho comum. A dor em seu...bem, no departamento de trás, estava ali para provar...aquilo não fora só obra de Balthazar. Alguém andara brincando com domínios alheios, ali, e John ficou imaginando o que o Cara dos Sonhos diria se soubesse que Lúcifer usara seu território para importunar um ser humano. John sabia que Lorde Morpheus, um dos maiorais que eram chamados de Perpétuos e que cuidava do Mundo dos Sonhos, era um cara muito cioso de seu trabalho e não iria permitir que Lú brincasse com as vidas, humanas ou não, que ficavam sob sua guarda durante o tempo em que permaneciam em seus domínios oníricos.

_Oh, Lú...você pode ter me fodido, mas se eu abrir o bico você também não vai escapar de levar uma bela comida de rabo. Murphy não é um cara que você deva menosprezar e você sabe disso muito bem. Assumiu um risco e tanto...o que podia ser até bastante lisonjeiro, se não fosse essa dor dos infernos no meu traseiro, seu desgraçado!!_

John sabia que tinha que tomar umas providências, agora, e sabia exatamente onde deveria ir. Moveu-se cautelosamente e percebeu que não fora uma boa idéia. Grunhiu e voltou á posição original. Teria que esperar um pouquinho até poder sair da cama, e mais do que um pouquinho para sair de casa...pelo menos se não quisesse atrair olhares e perguntas pela maneira engraçada de andar.

_Bem, calculo que isso não vai demorar mais do que uns três dias, afinal._

UMA SEMANA depois...

John fez questão de ir até o Midnite's em um horário em que seus fregueses usuais ainda estariam bem longe dos arredores, metidos em suas tumbas, igrejas ou qualquer coisa assim. Sabia muito bem que qualquer criatura com poder o bastante para não sofrer de congestão nasal poderia farejar de longe a marca que Lúcifer tinha deixado nele.

"_Como se já não fosse o suficiente 99.9 por cento da população sobrenatural querendo minha cabeça e o que vem no conjunto, ainda tenho que lidar com ataques de ciúmes de Lordes do Inferno. Esse mês realmente promete. Agora só falta dar de cara com a Ellie e ela me dizer que está grávida!"_

Com um movimento rápido seguido de um "click", Constantine acendeu o sexto cigarro da manhã (Beeman ainda não entregara sua nova remessa, então John estava tentando economizar...) e parou em frente da porta estilosa que levava ao escritório de Midnite. Permaneceu de pé em frente da porta, considerando o peso do que tinha vindo fazer ali e calculando o tempo que levaria para convencer Midnite a ajudá-lo...também levou em conta o tempo do sermão que seria obrigado a ouvir. Seria longo se tivesse sorte ou MUITO longo se seu Mapa Astral ainda estivesse de mau com seu Karma.

Após umas duas tragadas decidiu empurrar a porta e encarar a fera.

TBC...

A seguir a última parte. JURO!!

Eu ia esperar mais um pouco para postar a parte do Midnite junto com esta mas não agüentei...--''''''


	3. Explicações

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Aqui vão minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

P.S.:Estou colocando esta explicação em todas as fics inacabadas, coisa que eu esqueci de fazer quando primeiro postei na fanfic Pecado Profundo. Erro meu. Quem me tem no alerta de autores provavelmente vai receber várias notificações ao mesmo tempo, então não se apavorem, é o mesmo texto em todas!


End file.
